Do Not Worry
by julius uy
Summary: When you worry, it is another way of saying: You have no trust in God!


Dear Brothers and sisters,

Dear Brothers and sisters,

What would you do if the building we are working in right now turns to a house of fire? Or what would you do when the ground shakes and the earth starts to swallow all that stands above it? Or what will you do when meteors fall from the sky right next to where your family are?

Well, I might be exaggerating, probably even daydreaming... but how would you feel when these things really take place? You would start to worry won't you?

As much as we want to deny it, many of us keeps on worrying about everything. We people worry so much that it saps our energy and drain our spirit. My brothers and sisters, let me tell you something important:

_When you worry, it is another way of saying: __You have no trust in God__!_

You see, God is in control. He always is. If we would start to worry about what would happen to us in the future, it's like telling God that _He is powerless to save us from our problems_. My dear friends, many of us are like this. We tell others that we love God and have faith in Him yet we still keep on worrying about so many things that God has complete control over. How can you say you have faith in Him when you can't even trust Him to lead your life?

Have you ever worried that one day you will be blind by simply drinking eight glasses of water everyday? It just doesn't make sense does it? The same is true with God. you can keep on worrying, but it won't change anything.

_Therefore I tell you, do not worry about your life, what you will eat or drink; or about your body, what you will wear. Is not life more important than food, and the body more important than clothes? Look at the birds of the air; they do not sow or reap or store away in barns, and yet your heavenly Father feeds them. Are you not much more valuable than they? Who of you by worrying can add a single hour to his life? _

_"And why do you worry about clothes? See how the lilies of the field grow. They do not labor or spin. Yet I tell you that not even Solomon in all his splendor was dressed like one of these. If that is how God clothes the grass of the field, which is here today and tomorrow is thrown into the fire, will he not much more clothe you, O you of little faith? __So do not worry, saying, 'What shall we eat?' or 'What shall we drink?' or 'What shall we wear?' For the pagans run after all these things, and your heavenly Father knows that you need them__. But seek first his kingdom and his righteousness, and all these things will be given to you as well. Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own._

_Matthew 6:25-34_

These words came from Jesus as he spoke to his disciples. Notice the sentence I underlined. Look at the word pagans. We all know that pagans are idolaters, worshipping foreign Gods other than our God. Jesus calls these people pagans because pagans have no trust in God. We are not pagans are we? Therefore, stop worrying.

My beloved, Proverbs 3:5 tells us to trust in God with all of our heart and that we must not lean on to our own understanding. The Bible further tells us in Romans 8:28 that all things work together for good when you love the Lord.

Dear friends, keep in mind that God did not make any of us so that we would live a depressed, devastated, and helpless life. As a matter of fact, God intended our lives to be filed with joy, peace, and hope. God wants us to be a living example of what it is to live by faith. Remember what he said to Noah in Genesis 8? He said "Be fruitful." In other words, He tells Noah to "live an abundant life". Notice that "Be fruitful." is a command, not a suggestion. Therefore, it is imperative that we live an abundant life, because God said so!

If you want to live your life abundantly, you must first learn to let go of the things that keeps you from living it abundantly... and usually, _worry _is among those who keeps you from it. Stop worrying my brothers and sisters. It won't do you any good. Remember, God is in control. He is always in control. So don't worry about what's gonna happen to you or those you love. God is in control and He knows what's best for us. He knows what's best even if we think it's otherwise. Trust Me. Trust Him.

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we thank you for this day that you have given us. We pray that we may stop worrying about all things because we know that you are always in control. May we instead devote our life to your glory and praise, and may we always be there to be a living witness and example of your glory to man.

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with you.


End file.
